Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers/@comment-77.180.70.226-20160504130149/@comment-27011036-20160512192741
Thank you for your explanation, Mkprovince. I can't read japanese, but when I looked for Heart in Vol.1 I found it also parenthesize the on pg.7 and pg.219 (same for Gate). For me it looks like the 〈 〉 are used as symbol for spellnames. Please correct me if I'm wrong. With this I came to the following opinion, through different from yours; but please hear me out. In Vol.2 it's more like a misleading translation, this also would lie in the different interpretation of the word "Teleportation". To me it sounds like that Move is a 3rd tier spell and "for Magic Casters (with poor physical abilities) it was just a means for them to escape and put some distance between them and the enemy"(Skythewood). In the following paragraph Khajiit misunderstood that Naberal, as she had good physical abilities, could "misuse" this 3rd tier spell to also attack him. It's not like he is here talking about the spell Teleport(ation), but the instant movement effect called teleportation. Until the end, he didn't get that Naberal used the 5th tier spell, because he didn't want to believe she could be that strong (as it defies his common sense). People who can use magic of the 5th tier are considered scarce. So, my summary would be like this: * 3th tier, Dimensional Move: ** spell to instantly escape via teleportation ** distance might be limited to line of sight (and a limited range) ** might be similar to D&D's 4th tier Door * 5th tier, Teleport(ation): ** one-way instant movement ** distance restrictions, but not limited to line of sight * 7th tier, Greater Teleport(ation): ** like the 5th tier teleportation spell ** no distance restrictions ** not sure if it has been mentioned to be a 7th tier spell in Overlord * 9th tier, Teleportation Circle: ** effects like the 7th tier teleportation spell ** it is needed to create a circle on the surface, but can additionally be made permanent ** teleportation of multiple beings possible ** might be the spell used for the teleportation traps ** not sure if it has been mentioned to be a 9th tier spell in Overlord * 9th tier, Gate: ** no distance limitations, transfer failure rate 0%; the most accurate teleportation magic Ch.3 Part 3, going to Enri's aid ** two-way travel possible Ch.3 Part 3, Momonga mentions how he would use it to escape if his magic would not be strong enough in NW ** highest tier of transfer magic Ch.2 Part 4, see arrival of Shalltear To make the confusion perfect, what I can make out is that even the all the spells in D&D that enable this "dimensional movement" don't all belong to the same category (and the interpretation in the Light Novel might even differ from D&D). Fly (3rd tier) belongs to the same domain 'Travel' as Teleport (5th tier) in D&D. But Fly, Teleport and Gate each belong to a different school of magic. The reason for that is how the spells work. D&D has a concept of "Planes". Fly only works on the Material Plane. Teleportation is instantaneous travel through the Astral Plane. With Teleport interplanar travel is not possible, while Gate can cross between different Planes. Gate is like Shift + Teleport used for Planar Travel. Please take all said with a grain of salt, as I'm a newbie to D&D. EDIT: Ah, just read your revised post. So our thinking was after all quit along the same lines. ^_^